Säg inte nej
by tinypinkmouse
Summary: Tony känner sig ensam, Clint är egentligen inte alls arg och det är alltför lätt att bli förlåten. Svensk översättning av "I Never Said I Wouldn't", en Ironman/Hawkeye slash fanfic, baserad på en 90-tals animation av Ironman.


Det här är en svensk version av min fanfic "I Never Said I Wouldn't". I princip samma story.

Antagligen kommer ingen att läsa det här, men ifall någon gör det så ber jag om ursäkt på förhand; det är en tid sen jag skrev skrev någonting på svenska så det är långt ifrån perfekt. Dessutom är jag finlandssvensk, så medan det här är mitt modersmål... Och jag är helt skit med genuskongruens, vilket beror på det att min dialekt inte gör någon skillnad på en och ett. Det är väl tillräckligt med ursäkter om mitt språk.

Sen till själva fanficen; det här är en slash fic (Ironman/Hawkeye) och baserar sig på en animation av Ironman som kom ut någon gång på 90-talet. Det finns en del skillnader mellan den här versionen och både serietidningarna och filmerna, men huvudsakligen så behöver man väl veta att Ironman var ledare till en grupp av superhjältar som hette Force Works och att största delen av dem lämnade Ironman på grund av att han är en självisk liten idiot. Den här storyn börjar var episoden "Iron man, On the Inside" slutar.

* * *

Hawkeye vände sig om och gick iväg och Tony kunde endast se på. Obeslutsamheten slet på honom medan Hawkeye gick allt längre bort. Tony ville göra något, vad som helst, för att få honom och stanna, men det var bättre så här. Tony visste det. Han kan inte stöta Hawkeye om Hawkeye är borta.

En vecka efter att den unge hackern till slut hade blivit tagen hand om så befann sig Tony utanför ett litet café vid havsstranden. Han gick nervöst fram och tillbaka utanför caféet. Tony hade klätt sig i ett par slitna jeans av god kvalitet och en vit-skjorta och kände sig för tillfället långt ifrån en självsäker affärsman.

"Tony," hörde han en röst hälsa honom och vände sig om. Clint var klädd i nånting mycket likt det som Tony hade på sig, men Tony var övertygad om att han själv aldrig skulle känna sig så bekväm i varken kläderna eller i omgivningen som Clint verkade vara.

"Tjänare Clint," svarade han och hoppades att han lyckats hälla åtminstone en del av sina känslor för sig själv, men han trodde inte att han helt kunde dölja det plågsamt råa hoppet som svallade upp i honom. Dessutom hade han antagligen förrått sin nervositet förrän han haft tid att säga ett enda ord då han varit helt oförmågen att stå stilla och vänta, det fanns ingen chans att Clint inte hade lagt märke på det.

"Kom, så sätter vi oss ner," sade Clint tyst, vilket inte alls var likt honom.

De väntade under en pinsam tystnad tills servitrisen hade tagit emot deras beställningar.

"Du ser ut att må bra." Det var en helt berättigad iakttagelse; det var bara en knapp vecka sen som Clint hade legat döende i Tonys labb. Till och med då hade han varit betagande.

"Jag får tacka dig för det," medgav Clint. "Men tro inte att jag är skyldig dig nånting för det," tillade han med välbekant stridslystnad.

"Jag skulle inte ens drömma om det."

En pinsam tystnad föll omkring dem på nytt och bröts endast tillfälligt då deras kaffe blev serverat.

"Hör du," sade Clint till slut. "Jag lovade att tänka på saken. Och jag har." Den välbekanta ilskan var där igen, halvt gömd bakom en slarvig fasad. "Jag kan förlåta dig, det är inte frågan om det. Om vi inte var nånting mer än vänner så hade jag kanske ren förlåtit dig."

Tony hade aldrig förstått sig på människor särskilt väl, i alla fall inte dom som var nära hans hjärta. Det hade han bevisat om och om igen. Men för en gångs skull trodde han sig veta exakt vad Clint ville säga.

"Men du tänker visst inte göra det. Eller hur?"

"Gud. Tony, jag tror inte jag har träffat en mer självcentrerad person än du. Om en meteor höll på och träffa jorden så skulle du vara övertygad om att det var ditt fel."

"Jag..." började Tony utan att ens riktig veta vad han ville säga.

"Lyssna på mig," avbröt Clint. Han drog en hand genom sina ljusa lockar och såg på Tony med uppriktighet. "Jag har tänkt på det här," hans röst lät håglös. Clint lät aldrig så. "Du tror alltid att allt är ditt fel, att det är du som måste ta hand om allt. Ensam. Och så håller du dina närmaste ovetande, för att skydda oss från... Har du nån aning om hur nedlåtande det är? Att du alltid tror dig veta vad som är bäst för oss, bättre än vi vet själv." Tony skulle inte ha varit förvånad om Clint hade varit arg på honom, men det var inte ilska han hörde i Clints röst, utan en gammal, trött smärta.

"När vi lämnade dig… det var en total överraskning för dig," skrattade Clint dovt, ett pinsamt glädjelöst ljud. Tony var säker på att han såg Clint blinka tillbaka tårar. "Har du en aning om hur länge vi tänkte på det, hur länge jag... Att lämna dig var det svåraste jag nånsin gjort. Men jag... jag kunde... kan inte..." hans röst bröts och han vände bort sitt huvud.

Tony kände hur tårarna sved i hans egna ögon och just då ville han ingenting mer än att hålla om Clint. Men han hade förlorat rätten till det.

"Jag hoppades... vi alla hoppades," fortsatte Clint och torkade argt bort tårarna, "att du kanske skulle förstå att du inte kan fortsätta såhär. Löjligt av oss, va?"

"Jag hade ingen aning," sade Tony hjälplöst. "Jag..."

"Och ingenting har förändrats. Titta bara på Julia som ännu hoppas på att du... Jag slutade i alla fall att ljuga för mig själv."

Clint såg på Tony igen. "Som jag sa, jag kan förlåta dig, men hur länge förrän du gör det igen? Och igen? Jag kan inte gå igenom det en gång till. Inte ens för din skull älskling."

"Jag är lessen," sade Tony, även om han visste att det inte skulle förändra på något. Han förtjänade inte att bli förlåten.

"Jag vet, älskling. Jag vet." Tony hade aldrig hört Clint, som alltid verkade så full av viljekraft, låta så förtvivlad. "Så jag säger det här bara en gång. Gå hem och tänk på vad jag sagt. Jag vet inte om du ens kan ändra på hur du beter dig, men det är tids att du hittar svaret på det. Jag känner dig väl nog för att veta att du antagligen kommer att bestämma dig för att det här är allt för det bästa och att det bättre om du är ensam." Clint såg på honom med vädjande, blåa ögon. "Och om det är vad du kommer fram till, så ber jag dig; låt oss gå. Jag, Julia..." hans skakiga röst föll tyst.

* * *

Tony såg ut över den tysta rymden. Han hade kommit till att han behövde rum för att tänka och var fanns det mera rum än i rymden.

Om inget alls, så var han skyldig Clint åtminstone det att han faktiskt tänkte över det som hade blivit sagt. Det var han skyldig dem alla. Han kunde inte ens neka Clints ord, de var alltför sanna.

Åtminstone då det kom till Force Works och Clint så kunde han säga att han inte hade förstått vad han gjort. Det var en urusel förklaring, sann som det var. Han borde ha sett vad hans handlingar skulle leda till, men det hade han inte. Men nu med Julia, och Jim, så hade han ingen ursäkt alls. Inte ens en dålig en. Han vet att hans handlingar sårar dem, speciellt Julia. Men han kan inte förmå sig att låta dem gå, att köra dem bort. Om han gör det så kommer han att vara fullständigt ensam.

Han såg på den ändlösa tomheten och erkände för första gången att det fanns inget han var så rädd för som att vara fullständigt ensam. Men han kan inte stå ut med att se sina vänner skadade, på något sätt.

Hans hand knöt sig. Han försökte skydda dem, men varje gång så gjorde han dem bara mer illa.

Hans tankar vände sig mot Clint. Förhållandet mellan dem hade varit helt oväntat. Det hade inte ens haft tid att bli någon riktig förhållande förrän... förrän han lyckats förstöra det hela. De hade inte ens haft tid att tänka på att berätta om det för de andra, speciellt så som saker hade varit med Julia och Wanda.

Efter att Tony blivit sviken av sina vänner och värst av allt av Clint, för det var så som han då hade sett det, så hade han varit så arg och sårad att han hade låtit Julia tro att... Nej, det fanns ingen ursäkt för det han gjort. Han förtjänade varken vänner eller förlåtelse.

Han kunde inte låta bli att skratta, kanske kände Clint honom alltför väl.

* * *

Clint vaknade till ljudet av någon som bankade på hans dörr. Han försökte ignorera ljudet, men det visade sig omöjligt. Till slut steg han upp och övervägde kort om han borde sätta mera kläder på sig, men bestämde sig för att vem det än var så skulle de få överleva synen av honom i boxers.

Han öppnade dörren och blinkade till. Han slöt ögonen på nytt och undrade om han höll på och drömde.

"Kom in, förrän du väcker grannarna," sade han till Ironman.

Varför i all världen var Tony där mitt i natten och i full rustning?

Dörren slöt sig bakom honom och Tony slet av sig hjälmen.

"Jag borde vara ensam. Jag förtjänar inte någon av er. Jag bara gör er alla illa." Det plötsliga skrattet lät aningen hysteriskt. "Förr eller senare så kommer jag att bli ensam."

Clint gned ögonen och önskade han hade en kopp kaffe.

Han såg på då Tony började gå fram och tillbaka i rummet och vred på hjälmen i sina händer.

"Tony?" Frågade Clint, men det verkade inte som om Tony hörde honom.

"Jag förtjänar det. Jag förtjänar att vara ensam."

"Älskling?" Försökte han på nytt.

"Jag är rädd," sade Tony och stannade helt plötsligt. Han såg på Clint med tårar rinnande ner för kinderna. "Jag vill inte vara ensam."

"För guds skull..." muttrade Clint för sig själv och gick fram till Tony. Rustningen var kall mot hans skinn. Han borde ändå ha satt nånting på sig, tänkte han distant medan han höll om den snyftande mannen.

Tony vaknade med en varm, hård kropp tätt intill sig själv. Tätt nog att han inte behövde undra över könet på den andra personen. Det tog inte länge förrän minnena kom tillbaka. För en stund var det nära att han gick sin väg före Clint hade tid att vakna, från det han mindes av sitt uppförande kvällen före så hade det inte varit något att vara stolt över.

Han lät tanken på att lämna Clint gå nästan i samma stund som han tänkt det. Han kunde inte göra det till Clint. Han visste gott och väl att om han gjorde det skulle han aldrig ha någon chans med Clint igen.

Då det inte direkt fanns någonting annat att göra så slöt han sina ögon igen och lät sig själv njuta av stunden. Det kunde väl vara hans sista chans att göra så.

Tony hade ingen aning om hur länge det var förrän han märkte att Clint höll på och vakna, men han hade avgjort inte missat när vissa delar av Clints anatomi hade vaknat till liv.

"Go'morron älskling," sade Clint, hans röst raspig efter att just ha vaknat. Det verkade inte som om Clint hade för avsikt att röra på sig och Tony fann att han var rädd för att göra något som skulle påminna Clint om att han var arg på Tony.

"Ta det lugnt," manade Clint. "Jag kastar väl inte ut dig nu." Han flyttade sig lite längre bort från Tony, men stannade i sängen.

Tony vände sig om och såg på honom. "Jag är så ledsen för…"

"Vad är vänner till för?" Frågade Clint med ett litet avfärdande leende, som försvann med hans nästa ord. "Allt jag ville från dig var att du skulle prata med mig, prata med någon, istället för att hålla allting inne. Tror du verkligen att jag har ändrat mig, att jag skulle skicka iväg dig nu?"

"Vad betyder det här för oss då?" Frågade Tony tyst.

"Vad då? Att du grät dig till sömns medan jag höll om dig?" Clint flinade utan illvilja, men hans munterhet var kortvarigt. "Ärligt sagt så vet jag inte," svarade han på sin egen fråga. "Jag vet inte om det ändrade på nånting."

"Jag saknar dig," medgav Tony. "Jag vill… vill be dig om en chans till, men…" han slöt ögonen. "Jag är rädd för att göra samma misstag igen." Det var oundvikligt. Han skulle inte göra det med avsikt, men förr eller senare skulle nånting hända och sen…

"Fan ta dig," väste Clint. "Fan ta dig och din jävla själviska…" Clint tog ett djupt andetag. "Se på mig älskling," krävde Clint vasst och vägrade fortsätta förrän Tony gjort som sagt. "Visst kommer du att göra misstag, vi kommer båda två att göra misstag. En hel del av dem. Och vi kommer att gräla en hel del. Sånt händer, det är ingen ursäkt för att ge upp."

Tony var hjälplös mot leendet som spred sig över hans ansikte. "Så du ger mig verkligen en chans till?"

"Såklart jag gör," svarade Clint och lät som om han var irriterad över att han ens måste ge ett svar på frågan. "Men tro inte att det kommer att vara lätt. Du pratar med mig älskling. Jag bryr mig inte om ifall vi måste boka tid för det, men du pratar med mig."

"Jag ska göra mitt bästa," lovade Tony dämpat och grät sakta.

* * *

Det var veckor sedan de gjort sams och det som hade börjat som ett försiktig samförstånd mellan dem hade sakta men säkert växt till nånting mer, men varken del av dem var särskilt bra på förhållanden och det uppstod nog ännu en hel del pinsamma situationer. Ibland var det allt ännu så otroligt ömtåligt. De hade hållit av med att berätta någon om dem, de var bättre att vänta tills de var säkrare i sina känslor till varandra, tills de kunde lita på att det hela inte skulle falla ihop vid första bästa tillfälle.

De var båda män med fullpackade liv, att vara superhjälte var nånting som tog upp en hel del av ens tid och det var ofta som de inte hade tid att se varandra på flera dagar. Tony medgav för sig själv att ibland kunde det vara en bra sak. Nu och då behövde de tid ifrån varandra, han och Clint skulle aldrig trivas med att ständigt vara i varandras sällskap. Utan tvekan så tyckte Tony om att vara med Clint, även om det ibland var smärtsamt så skulle han aldrig ge upp den tid han hade med Clint. Men Clints sällskap var alltid en känslomässig bergochdalbana och det lämnade honom utmattad. Med tid skulle det säkert lugna ner sig, men just nu behövde han den tid han hade ifrån Clint. Tony trodde nog att Clint kände likadant.

När de inte hade tid att träffas, vilket som sagt var ofta nog, så höll de kontakt på annat sätt. Det visade sig att Clint hade menat det bokstavligt då han sagt att han skulle boka tid för Tony att prata med honom om han måste. Och Clint förväntade sig verkligen att Tony skulle prata. Tony måste medge att Clint var bättre på att få honom att öppna sig än någon annan han kände, vilket berodde helt och hållet på att mannen vägrade att vara finkänslig. Clint bad aldrig att Tony skulle säga något, han krävde det och efter att Clint hotat att lämna honom ett par gånger ifall han inte gjorde som sagt så hade Tony inte haft något val, i alla fall inget val som Tony någonsin skulle vara färdig att göra.

Det betydde inte att varje diskussion var fylld med känslomässiga bekännelser och tårar. De pratade om vad de gjort under dagen, om goda minnen, om drömmar de hade och en hel del andra harmlösa saker som alltför lätt förvandlades till något allvarligt. Ibland pratade de om ingenting alls.

Tony antog att det här var mycket likt vad ett förhållande skulle vara.


End file.
